


Addiction of Affection

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal is patient, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), will is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Every whispered praise, tender kiss and drawn out orgasm made him ache for more even when he was so worn out he could barely move.But he kept things at arm's length.





	Addiction of Affection

 

This addiction of affection was hard to stop craving.

The first time was a weakness, giving in to the look in Hannibal’s eyes and sighing into a kiss he had denied for months. He’d never felt more worshiped that first time, arching up into each touch from Hannibal like a man long denied.

Every whispered praise, tender kiss and drawn out orgasm made him ache for more even when he was so worn out he could barely move.

Hannibal reveled in his hunger, tried to cultivate it every chance he could to the point where everyday things like the kitchen counter, bathroom sink, and the washing machine never failed to arouse Will the moment he viewed them. 

 That is not to say Hannibal wasn’t just as hungry. He held back, there were times Will was painfully aware of the depth of his need, waiting for Will to take their heated looks to the next level.

 Like now. 

Will sipped his drink, the cool breeze from the water making him shiver. The outdoor meal had been Hannibal’s gift for their impromptu anniversary of a sort. It had been one year since they’d shared a kiss. 

Their knees brushed under the table and hands did the same on top, the touch making Will’s heart speed up at the look in Hannibal’s eye. 

“Do you know I used to dream about our future?” 

Will interlaced his fingers with Hannibal’s on the table, stabbing into his food and taking a bite as the warm breeze fell over him. He felt Hannibal bend in closer and deliberately grazing the inside of his thigh with his knee. “Did you?” 

“Often,” Hannibal kissed his fingers , “I had entire rooms in my mind palace dedicated to our imagined future, the images followed me into dreams whenever I liked. We often made love, killed, and,” he leaned over the table, “We were always happy.” 

Will licked his lips, “What makes you think we aren’t happy now?” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand, “You play at feelings, Will, but I know you have yet to admit you have them.” 

Will pulled on their joined hands to bring Hannibal’s forehead to his own. They breathed each other in, never looking away. “We don’t deserve your imagined future.” 

Hannibal nuzzled his nose to Will’s and whispered, “Then let us create a new happy present.” 

Will closed his eyes as Hannibal touched his cheek, kissing him back when he brought their lips together softly. He tasted like wine, sweet and bitter both. 

Will knew Hannibal would always taste that way and he’d never stop craving.


End file.
